A Different Kind of Hiro
by William Rayne
Summary: COMPLETE - AU (Part II of The Hiro Trilogy). Hiro is your normal Princeton freshman, he can’t help it that he’s also Superman’s little brother. Hiro’s birth was a miracle and now the time has come to pay the devil his due.
1. Prologue: Change

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmare@yahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: AU sequel to Idol. Hiro is your normal Princeton freshman, he can't help it that he's also Superman's little brother. Hiro's birth was a miracle and now the time has come to pay the devil his due.

SPOILERS: Exodus, Exile, Hereafter

PAIRING: none

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money 

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Set 5 years after Idol. Clark is Superman, lives in Metropolis, went to Kansas State for college. His brother has a quarterback football scholarship (full ride) at Princeton. Set in the spring semester of his freshman year. Oh yeah, in my stories, I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit. Also, don't know football too well so hopefully I get the terms right and the stats are believable.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust.  

Oh yeah, I'm horrible with tenses, so please forgive me, I'll try to clean and tighten that up some in the future.

228

A Different Kind of Hero

Prologue

Smallville, January 2023

Hiram Robert Kent, otherwise known as Hiro, stood in Kawatche cave, looking at the drawings that told the prophecy of his brother. Hiro was going back to Princeton in a few days and wanted to see the caves that gave him comfort in his youth, especially during his teens. Hiro found solace in these caves while his brother, Clark, was always worried when Hiro came here. Hiro chuckled to himself as he looked at the octagonal indentation in the wall across from him, _I'm 18 years old and I still have to sneak out to these caves. Some things never change. Don't know why __Clark__ worries about me being here. I'm more worried about when he comes here alone. After all, Jor-El would have more interest in him than me._

Hiro thought back to what he was told about his birth. How Clark had destroyed the ship which resulted in Mom and Dad getting hurt and his near death. _Most people have near death experiences when they're breathing. I have mine when I'm still in the womb. Then again, after all these years I should know that being a Kent means not having the most normal of life experiences._ Clark and Dad had a falling out then, which resulted in Clark running away for a few months. _The family is full of secrets,_ he sighed, _then again, we Kents are a stubborn lot._

When he was younger, he wanted more than anything to be like his brother. There was a time where he secretly thought that due to the circumstances of his birth that when he hit puberty, he'd develop superpowers like Clark. That was when he was younger. Hiro had grown up a lot since then. _Not enough, never enough,_ Hiro thought as he touched the eyebrow ring he had on his right side since he was 14 and smiled, _you think they, of all people, would know that appearances aren't everything._

Hiro couldn't wait to get back to campus, he loved being out of Smallville but missed his folks sorely. Though he'd never let his mother know, she was still nesting and wanting him to transfer to KSU to be closer. His father and him had come to an understanding about his body piercings, they didn't talk about it. Though to ease the family drama, he used retainers on his lip and ears when he came home as well as dying his hair back to a more conservative color. He'd have to dye it again back to its usual green when he got back to campus. The sports world called him 'the Dennis Rodman of college football', it was the closest player he resembled and when Hiro looked the man up, he agreed with the analogy.

The only reason he was allowed to be so eccentric was he was the best quarterback in the past 2 decades. With a career history of never have been sacked, a miraculous 74 yard 'Hail Mary' throw that was accurate to the inch and an average QB run of 64 yards and that was when he was in high school, he was expected to get better. The papers described him as 'almost inhuman' and 'the Superman of the sports world.' He and Clark had laughed for 15 whole minutes when they first saw that headline. Mom and Dad weren't happy about the quote that made it into the paper at his Princeton signing press conference. Clark's old friend, Chloe, asked what he thought about being called 'the Superman of the sports world.' To which he remarked humorously, "I don't mind it one bit. After all he's my brother." The crowd laughed and the questions resumed. He got chewed out for that one but he managed to convince the family that no one would think it was true. Clark Kent may report on Superman, but Clark had managed to refine both personas to the point that his secret was far from being found out.

_I better get back before they notice I'm gone,_ Hiro thought to himself as he fondly touched the octagonal indentation, _Clark should be back home soon. Of course that means I'll have to try to make front page when I get back to school._ Clark had rushed off earlier when he heard about the earthquake in Japan. Though Clark would never admit it, Hiram suspected they were in competition for the amount of headlines Mom and Dad kept in their scrapbook. The only difference in the scrapbook was that they didn't have to hide Hiram's so they could avoid awkward questions if someone found it.

As he turned to leave the cave, he didn't see the indentation open and the beam of pure white light that shot out to strike him. Hiro was lifted into the air and inside his mind he heard, _You have no idea what you are. What you are truly capable of, what you shall become. Kal-El still resists me. I grow weary of it. He leaves me no choice but to charge you with his quest._ Hiro felt like as if his veins pumped lava and his scream was a silent one. After what seemed like an eternity, he slumped to the ground and passed out.

********************************************

Clark found Hiro the next morning.

"Hiro, wake up," Clark said as he shook his brother.

"Huh?" Hiro groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up, you little brat. You had Mom pace a new groove into the floor," Clark said impatiently as he shook his brother by the shoulder once more.

Hiro looked at his brother groggily.

Clark sighed and said, "What are you doing out here? I thought we've told you a million times to stay away from these caves. They're too dangerous."

Hiro growled at his brother, "I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides, this place helps me think and it's one of the _few_ places I know I can be left alone for a while."

"Still Hiro, I'd rather you not come here alone. Let's get you home," Clark said with authority which normally would've been taken seriously by a normal person. After all, the Superman outfit held a sense of power for most. However, most weren't related to the Man of Steel.

Clark extended his hand to help his brother up and as Hiro rose from the ground, Clark asked, "Why didn't you come home?"

Hiro shrugged, "Dunno, last thing I remember was lying down in here thinking about all my years here in Smallville and the next thing I know, I wake up to your ugly mug."

"I wouldn't have found you if not for the racket you made snoring," he replied with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Whatever, Pansy Ballerina-man."

"What is it with you and the tights? You helped choose them," Clark asked as they exited the caves.

"Yeah, I was 9. I can't believe you listened to a 9 year old kid's advice on fashion. Is there a color Kryptonite out there that makes you mentally deficient?" Hiro stated dramatically as he slung his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You still picked it out," Clark ribbed as he elbowed his brother gently in the stomach.

Hiro growled and changed the subject, "You ever have that feeling like you've left the oven on?"

Clark laughed, "It's the pot calling the kettle black, and _I'm_ the one you're saying is mentally deficient? Besides, if you did that…even _I_ couldn't save you from the wrath of Mom."

Hiro stopped, taking his arm from his brother, and turned to Clark, "No, I'm serious bro. Like you're forgetting something _very_ important but don't know what?"

"Yeah, I have but I think that if were _really_ important, you wouldn't have forgot."

"Well, when you put it that way…I guess you're right."

Clark threw an arm around his not so little brother's shoulder. Hiro stood dead even in height and build when compared to his brother. "You think too much, that's not a good thing for a jock."

Before Hiro could remark, Clark continued, "You figure out a major yet?"

"I'm thinking about Computer Science, I seem to have a knack for it," said Hiro seriously, his eyes looking for approval.

Clark almost doubled over in laughter, "My brother, the closet computer geek. I can't wait to see how your school will spin that one."

"Like journalism majors are _so_ much cooler," Hiro stated sorely as they continued walking home.

"We're über-cool."

"You just said 'über', now who's the geek?"

"Punk."

"Boy Scout."

"Know-It-All."

"Pretty boy."

"Glory monger."

"Loser."

"Freak."

*roll opening credits and cut to commercial*

A/N: Not sure how often I'll update this, but I do have an outline and a rough idea of how I'm doing the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of description with the dialogue, I'm meaning to get better with that but tired now and I should've been doing my take-home final. SHHH, don't tell. Now I really must sleep and study…doh, new episode later this night. K, study *before* the show and *after* also.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmare@yahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: None

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money 

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Added in detail to the prologue of this story and edited 'Under a Rising Sun' chapter one (just grammar and some small details that shouldn't effect plot). I hope I get across that my vision of Krypton is that it's primarily a Matriarchy versus our Patriarchy. Let me know if I should become more detailed on that.

Oh yeah, in my stories, I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust.  

Oh yeah, I'm horrible with tenses, so please forgive me, I'll try to clean and tighten that up some in the future.

188

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 1

Metropolis, Mid-January 2023

It was late at night Superman landed on the rooftop of an apartment that was four blocks from his building, taking great care that no one saw the landing. Using his x-ray vision, he confirmed no one was nearby and supersped to grab his street clothes and change. As Clark Kent locked his briefcase that contained the Superman cape within a false panel, he chuckled to himself. _Why'd I ever let Hiro talk me into the cape part of the outfit? It's nothing but a pain. Oh yeah, he did the little brother pout that I still have to work on resisting._

Clark jumped down from the roof into the adjacent alley and emerged onto the street to blend in with what crowd there was. As he made his way back home, he thought of how long it had taken him to acquire the studio apartment that allowed him to make the necessary renovations for his alter-ego. Lex had offered to help in the search but Clark declined politely mainly because Lex would want to know why Clark cared that they would let him renovate. Lex and curiosity was a road that Clark was not anxious to travel once again. The only reason Clark maintained any amount of civility to the man was because of the stubbornness of his brother, Hiro.

Hiro refused to believe that Lex was trying to undermine Superman's efforts as well as trying to destroy the Man of Steel. Hiro believed that all of Clark's suspicions could easily point to Lionel, which made more sense and that Clark was letting old emotions get in the way. Clark argued that Hiro was biased since his 'Uncle Lex' spoiled him when he was growing up. Even Pete put up with Lex because of Hiro.

Hiro had a way of affecting Clark, and those that knew Clark, in ways undreamt of. Maybe it was the baby brother effect or the youthful innocence but none of their cadre could resist the kid's pleading for something, least of all Lex and Pete. From the moment of Hiro's birth, they had self-appointed themselves as his 'Uncles'. There was little objection from any of the Kents.

The dynamic changed with the birth of 'Superman', which also coincided with Lana and Lex becoming a couple. Clark didn't show it, but Hiro and Lex both knew that it didn't sit too well with him. Though Clark would never admit it, he had never gotten over her when they separated at graduation. Pete and Jonathan never cared for Lex to begin with and Clark's new disassociation with him was reason enough for them to give up pretenses. The sole 'X' factor in the whole equation was Hiro's fondness for his 'Uncle Lex'. 

Lex showed the same persistence as Hiro in his attempts to make amends with Clark. Despite Lex's and Hiro's best efforts, the anonymity between Lex and Clark was starting to reach mythic proportions. Clark only needed to prove Lex was behind the various schemes Superman encountered in Metropolis in order to sway Hiro against Lex but had only suspicions and no evidence. 

Hiro, like his brother, was a meddler and had arranged for 'help' moving out of the dorms from Lex, Clark and Pete by claiming the others were too busy to help out. All were surprised to see one another that day and much to Hiro's dismay, the only exchange that occurred between the two camps was simple pleasantries. Disappointing as his plan may have been, it did have one bright side. They did manage to stay in the same area for a good amount of time without finding an excuse to leave.

As Clark opened the door to his apartment, he sighed and wondered if his issues with Lex would ever become resolved. He wanted to believe that Lex was still capable of good but somewhere between the boy Clark was and the man he became, he had lost his faith in his old friend. _Hiro is naïve to believe that Lex hasn't become like or worse than Lionel, he's too far gone for anyone to save._

As he bolted his door shut, Clark felt more tired than he had ever in his life. He sighed, took off his glasses and rested his forehead against the door. _If there's any hope for Lex, it lies in my brother. Hiro seems to be Lex's last tie to anything good but why do I have the nagging suspicion that Lex is trying to get to me through him._

Clark loosened his tie and walked to the false wall panel that contained his spare tights. Tripping the hidden release, the wall fell inward, revealing a moderate walk-in closet where his other 'work' clothes hung. The briefcase that contained his cape fell to the floor as he saw the picture of Hiro and him taken at Hiro's last game hanging above the tights. It wasn't the picture itself that unnerved him, it was the message written in blood. The message said, 

I KNOW.

Midnight, Roof of 420 Ricker St.

Glancing at his watch, Clark knew he had only a few minutes to meet the messenger and Ricker Street was in Suicide Slums. In a whirl of action, he changed suits once more and sped to confront whoever left the message.

*************************************

Before landing on the roof, Superman scanned it as well as the adjacent area for any sign of spies. Satisfied there were none, he landed on the roof. The moment he landed on the roof, Clark heard a low, gravelly whisper state simply, "My, my. Aren't we the cautious one?"

Clark tried to use his super-senses to find the source but to his chagrin, failed to locate it. This fact didn't unnerve him as much as the nagging familiarity of the voice. It wasn't quite Jor-El's but was, yet with a hint of someone else, someone familiar. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Ignoring Clark's comments, the voice continued, "Then again, Kal-El, you were never a trusting one. Look at your former best friend, for example…"

Clark steeled up more at the sound of his Kryptonian name yet didn't want to tip his hand if it was, by some miracle, Jor-El. Instead he interrupted by saying, "If you know me so well, why don't you show yourself? You would know that I don't like to play games."

The last sentence was said with the finality that brought terror into the hearts of criminals who had the misfortune of pissing off the Man of Steel. The pause in the air only lasted a second before the voice remarked, "Of course, the only games you care for are the ones where you're in control. How…predictable. Your affinity for known and clear rules and boundaries is a weakness. This world, this universe, isn't black and white, good and evil, Pepsi and Coke…well maybe that last one can be clearly defined but you try to force the others into your narrow worldview. That will be your downfall."

Before Clark could rebut the commentary, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and as he turned to see the source of the movement, his eyes met with a man who was roughly his height and build. The man wore a black spandex-type suit that covered the whole of his body. That wasn't what caught Clark's attention, what caught his attention was the silver symbol that adorned the man's chest. It was the Kryptonian symbol that simultaneously meant 'warrior' as well as 'conqueror'. The symbol is best described as the Japanese yen character within a hexagon. It greatly contrasted Clark's chosen emblem, the Kryptonian symbol which meant 'keeper of tranquility'. Clark's symbol resembled an 'S' within a pentagon. Very few people knew what Clark's crest truly stood for. The emblem the man had chosen was a deliberate mockery of all that Clark and by extension, Superman, stood for.

Clark thought quickly. If the man was also a Kryptonian, which was impossible because Clark knew he was the Last Son of Krypton, then Clark was in trouble. The man could easily match him in strength and speed. Clark opted to buy himself more time to think and analyze his options, "Who are you?"

The man sensed his intentions, "Go ahead and try to find out, the suit contains enough lead to prevent that…but by all means, try. Or you could listen."

Clark confirmed what the man said and even though he had dreamed of finding another survivor from his planet, he remembered the bloody message and cautiously stated, "Then talk."

Clark didn't need to see the smirk to know it was there, it was evident in the gravelly tone. "Isn't that evident, dear brother?"

"Brother? I have no family. I'm the Last of my kind."

"Such arrogance and deceit, you have an adopted family here on Earth. I know because our father allowed you this privilege. Perhaps, I should say I'm your half-brother as these earthlings would term it. We do, in a way, share the same biological father. You may call me, Kon-El. It is, after all, a good a name as any for now," the man said, not in English but in Kryptonian.

Kal-El was speechless. Only years before, researchers in Japan had unearthed some debris that dated back thousands of years to roughly 1500 BCE. When Superman, as Earth's only known alien, was asked help with the investigation, he agreed but only under the most stringent guidelines of secrecy. Once he was confident that his identity wouldn't be compromised, he went to the island to examine the artifact. Upon his touch, the debris activated and shot a familiar white light into his chest. That light allowed him to translate what was apparently a flight recorder for Krypton's first deep space mission. Only a select few have been allowed access to the device and that few were also the only people in the world capable of speaking Kryptonian. Or so Clark had though up until now.

"Our father releases you from your charge. I am to take your place," Kon-El said, reverting to English.

Clark's mind was spinning from the revelation but the impact of those words jarred him from his thoughts and into action. As he threw a quick punch in order to disable Kon-El, he was surprised when the man became insubstantial. The punch passed harmlessly through. Superman turned back for another attack but was met with a strange nausea that felt if Kryptonite were present. 

Clark searched for the source and found it, though it was not what he expected. Kon-El had a grip on his arm which felt like it was draining the very life-force from Clark. Kon-El spoke once more, "You fool." Clark's arm grew numb and the man's gloved hand seemed to grow darker as he stated, "You have no idea what I have become, what I'm capable of. Yet I know your strengths and weaknesses. You know _nothing_ of me to attack so blindly. You are not worthy of the quest." For the first time in years, Superman struggled to stay on his feet. The man smiled and said, "My power is far different from yours, a side-effect of acquiring this form. Do not attempt to stop me, this world shall be conquered. You shall be replaced."

With that said, he released his hold, stepped into the shadows and vanished. Within minutes, Clark's strength immediately re-emerged and he spent the rest of the night in search of his newly found nemesis. As he searched, his subconscious found the implications in Kon-El's words and Superman became very worried.

****************************************************

Gotham City, March 2023

Hiro ordered a coffee, kicked his feet up onto the table and tipped back in his chair as he waited for his brother to arrive. Quinn's was one of his favorite coffee shops, here in the city. Sure it was in Gotham, but it was worth the trip by train. Hiro didn't show it, but he was anxious to talk to his brother. _I should've done this a month ago. He'll probably bitch me out for not doing this a month ago. He's got his own problems, but I don't think I can handle this on my own anymore. I'm going to need his help._

Hiro's thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his right shoulder. Without thinking, Hiro grabbed the owner's wrist with his left and while simultaneously using the instability of his chair and his own weight to drive his elbow back into his assailant's solar plexus. His elbow met a brick wall and he grit his teeth from the pain.

Clark, having been caught off guard, didn't know what his brother was thinking but was forced to play along lest he reveal his secret identity. Grabbing his 'injured' stomach, he fell to the ground alongside his brother. "Jesus, Hiro, what are you playing at?" he gasped.

"Sorry, bro, didn't know it was you," Hiro looked around to try to calm anyone who might have thought of calling the police for this altercation then remembered where he was. _Gotham City folk, gotta love them. Nothing short of murder will make them get involved. Come to think of it, they might not even then._

Clark and Hiro got up and resituated themselves. Clark began, "What if I'd been some kid wanting your autograph? That was reckless of you."

"Look, Clark. I said I'm sorry," Hiro shot back. _Stupid. This isn't how I wanted to start this off._

"Whatever, Hiro," Clark said back as he became testy as well.

"Can we not do this right now, Clark?" Hiro said and added as his brother rose to leave, "No, I mean bicker. I _really_ need to talk to you."

Clark could've sworn Hiro's voice almost cracked and now that he thought about it, he also thought he heard fear in Hiro's voice. Clark calmed down and said softly "What's the matter, Hiro? You sound…"

"Scared?" Hiro snorted then glanced about and said in a whisper that only Clark could catch, "I am. Can we go for a 'walk' and chat some."

Clark nodded taciturnly and as the waitress came, he paid for the coffee that Hiro had ordered. 

******************************************************

As they walked the streets of Gotham, Clark ducked into an alleyway nonchalantly and a few minutes later, Hiro was picked up in a blue blur only to find himself on a cliff with Superman floating in front of him.

"So, talk," Superman stated plainly as the sun began its impending decent towards the horizon, signaling that dusk was only hours away.

"You gonna let me finish once I start?" Hiro asked and as the two glared at one another, Hiro broke the silence once more, "Seriously. No lectures, questions yeah, but no lectures until I tell you everything."

Clark hovered before his brother. His face became the mask of steel, though he knew that Hiro could see through it as easily as Clark could look through walls. He weighed the consequences of his answer and finally gave a slight nod.

"It started about a month and a half ago, at first I thought I had been out drinking too much," as he stated the last part, Hiro glanced up at Clark, anticipating the reaction, and said pointedly, "Remember, you promised no lectures."

Clark grimaced and, though clearly upset, nodded for Hiro to continue.

 "Anyways, I slowed down on the drinking some last month but it still happened. I'd wake up in the morning, having no idea what I did the previous night. Sometimes waking up in places that where I don't think I would ever go to…let alone pass out at  and sometimes in places I'd passed out at before.. But over the past week, it's gotten worse," Hiro said, the distress in his voice becoming obvious and unrestrained.

*******************************************************

Krypton, Eve of Destruction

As Lara and Jor-El watched their son's ship ascend towards his destiny, the doors of the laboratory blew inward violently. The last heirs to the glorious House of El on Kryptonian soil turned towards the source, unsure whether to breathe a sigh of relief or gasp of surprise.

"Lara and Jor of the House of El, you are bound by law to stand down. The Great Council of Krypton has ordered your arrest for the crimes of Heresy and Treason," boomed the voice of General Zod with the authority that befits his station. Whether the small phalanx of troops was for expected trouble or to drive home the severity of the crime was not clear. Their mere presence lent to the gravity of the situation.

Jor-El grasped Lara's hand for support but before he could reply, Lara said with equal authority and defiance as her eyes gleamed with sadness, "You are too late, Zod. It is done."

The two titans of the planet faced off for what would be the final time. Lara was bedecked in the gowns of Kryptonian 'royalty', which included the symbol of the House of El. The black and red gown was simple yet elegant on the Lady of Krypton and the sword at her side accented the ensemble.

Zod was a shrewd man and wasn't about to underestimate Lady Lara. Especially since, on Krypton, the female was truly the most deadly of the species. It was his shrewdness that had earned him the rank of General, the first male in the history of the planet to hold the title. Zod adorned in the Ceremonial garb of his title, which consisted of a simple black suit and gold cape with the golden symbol for 'warrior' and 'conqueror' as clasps for the cape. The Kryptonian force-lance he held completed his attire.

"If that is so, then you have sealed your fate," Zod said with a sneer and motioned with the staff-like force-lance for his coterie of troops to charge forth. They surged forward, around him, like a wave of fire.

Lara and Jor-El of the ancient House of El met the charge with ferocity. Though the guard was skilled, they were no match for Lara and Jor, and the guard fell quickly to the couple's synchronized skill and prowess. Lara and Jor had only 3 left when Jor motioned for his wife to intercept Zod who had decided to lend his hand to the fray. "I can take these three, dearest. You stand the best chance of taking him down. I'll join you when I'm through," as he flashed an electric smile that his son would later make notorious.

Lara nodded and dispatched one of the Amazonian warriors that tried to stop her from approaching the General. Lara's grim determination made Zod smile. _This'll be interesting._

The two warriors squared off and after a series of test prods, began to circle one another in search of a weak spot or the perfect moment to strike.

"I'm a bit surprised," said Lara as she threw a faint which Zod played along with only to deflect the true strike.

"Really?" Zod remarked, "About what?"

"Your choice of weapon, it is a coward's tool."

Zod lost his cool for split second and paid for it with a bleeding cheek, "I prefer to think of it as a tool of mercy or pain." The force-lance in question served a dual purpose. While a blunt staff-like weapon, it could let loose a powerful energy charge that could rip through a body with surgical precision. The latter was rarely used since Kryptonian honor considered ranged weapons to be the mark of a coward and by extension, deplorable and barbaric.

"Even if you hadn't sent the child away, your fate was already sealed," Zod said in an effort to distract his opponent. "I had found enough evidence on Earth to convict you and your husband once and for all."

"You went to Earth?" Lara said in surprise and her lapse in concentration resulted in a broken left hand.

"Yes, I did. I found that your husband had tampered with Num-An's memory archive in direct violation the Council's decree on his 'mad' theory."

"Jor is not mad. You and the Council are the ones who are mad not to believe his findings. Our planet is dying. If we hadn't stayed to try to save you fools, we'd be with his brother Zor on the Argos colony. Instead we must save our son from our foolishness."

Zod of the House of Ur laughed, "Not all of us are mad. We were meant to rule that planet as my ancestors argued. It is only because of your family that we are not gods. None-the-less, I am convinced." Zod smiled, "Sadly, the rest of this planet will not be able to take the ship I've prepared to escape this rock's demise tomorrow. Rest assured that I shall raise your son as if he were my own."

Lara saw it all come together and the shock of that realization allowed Zod to disarm her and simultaneously dispatch of her husband with a bolt from the lance. As his physical strike knocked her to the ground, she cried, "You bastard! You were the one who swayed the council against us. You knew the reality of our situation and denied a viable escape plan. And for what! So that you may live as a god or perhaps it was to satisfy the grudge your family has had since we decided to leave the natives to their own fate."

Zod's force-lance glowed before her face. Lara didn't care anymore, her husband lay dead and her only child was to be cradled by the cold depths of space. She smiled regally and laughed. Zod looked at her perplexed, "You laugh that I will raise your son as a fellow conqueror?"

"No. I laugh because my son will not be raised by you. I laugh because your plan will fail Jor's calculations were off. The end of the world isn't tomorrow. It's now, in a few minutes it will start. My son will be free of your mechanizations. I laugh because whether or not you kill me, you too will be dead before you can leave this world."

Zod smiled, "I may die, Lara, Daughter of Kon-El…but your son will be as mine. I reprogrammed the archive. He shall never know his true parents."

The horror of the truth in Zod's eyes registered on Lara, Lady of the House of El, and that was the last expression she wore. Zod stood over his fallen foe and had only a few seconds to enjoy his victory as the first of the earthquakes that signaled the beginning of the end occurred. As the world shuddered, Zod ran out of the laboratory. _Perhaps I can still make it to the ship._

*commercial break*

A/N: Yeah, I'm mean with the cliffs, but it all builds up towards what I want in the next chapter. I'll write that between finals. For now, please let me know how well this seems. May have to come back to change things depending on how the other chapters play out but trying to avoid re-writes. I'll warn if there's major changes that'll affect the overall story.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: None

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

A/N:  As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust.  Stupid new thing on here won't let me use asterisks so using percents for breaks and where I would normally use astericks.

Oh yeah, I'm horrible with tenses, so please forgive me, I'll try to clean and tighten that up some in the future.

106

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 2

Metropolis, Mid-February 2023

Lex Luthor stood atop the roof of the LexCorp building with an unlit cigar in his left hand, the wind was mild but when you're on top of a Metropolis skyscraper, the slightest breeze can feel like a gale. He put down the briefcase he held and as he was about to light up his cigar, the lights and cameras blew up around him. With the rolled tobacco clenched in his teeth, he looked up expectantly towards the man in primary colors floating above him. The shadows covered the man's face but there was no doubt as to his identity. If there was any doubt, all was removed when the tip of Lex's cigar burst into flames.

"Ah, the legendary Superman," Lex stated as if he were addressing a bellhop as he took a couple puffs off of the tobacco.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Clark said in his Superman voice, a full 2 octaves lower than his usual.

"I do admire a man who likes to get straight to business," Lex said and after waiting for any further commentary, continued, "As long as we're being business-like, let's get something straight. I don't trust you but unfortunately you're the only one I can turn to in this matter."

"You're one to talk about trust?" Superman said with contempt. "Your reputation speaks volumes on that. I'm not going to stand here and listen to a man without morals try to lecture me on the subject."

Lex chuckled, "I'm afraid you don't have much room to speak either, Superman. The media, especially my old friend Clark Kent, may see you as a hero. A great protector of humanity but we both know that at the core, you are no less a vigilante than Gotham's Batman. However, that isn't why I sent for you."

"Enough banter, Luthor. We both know why I'm here."

"Yes. Well it seems that you are inspiring self-styled heroes of different manners. Some of which aren't quite as, how could we say? Honorable? Yes, I believe that may be apt enough for our purposes. Some are not as honorable as you seem to be."

"I'm assuming you have a point, Lex?"

"Which I am getting to, my good alien. As amusing and useful the little war that my father has against you has been, I felt it wise to advise you about a new player in that game."

Superman was shocked by Lex's words. Though he was sure he gave no indication, Lex somehow picked up on it or anticipated it. "Ah, so you don't know it was my father? I suppose you wouldn't know or suspect it given my statements against the destruction you incur in your exploits to protect the fine citizens of this planet."

Superman took the offensive, "If it is your father, as you say, why tell me this now?"

Lex frowned and blew the smoke from his lungs in carefully constructed rings which dissipated with the wind, "Because good people died to get the information I'm going to give you."

It was Superman's turn to frown, "I doubt that they were all that good if they worked for _you_."

"We could argue semantics, but the point is that lives were lost and I would think _you_ of all 'people' would at least respect the sanctity of that."

Though the words struck home and stung him to the core, Superman could only stay silent and nod for the man he once called friend to continue.

"I'm sure you're aware of Gotham's newest acquisition in heroes, the so-called Eradicator?" Lex prompted.

Superman could only nod once more. Though he had never run into the fellow, he didn't approve of his methods. He had pondered on many nights whether he should track him down and discuss the matter but the encounter he had with Kon-El a month before still pre-occupied his time. For all of Kon-El's boasting, he had yet to see anything that could be connected to his "brother's" quest.

Gotham's newest hero was worst than their 'Batman', at least the 'Batman' left most criminals for the authorities but this new hero, the Eradicator, seemed to style himself as judge, jury and executioner when it came to the law. Much like the 'Batman', there were no accurate descriptions of the man. Also like his rival for protector of the city, he was said to come from the shadows and melt into the darkness before your very eyes.

Lex continued, "Well it seems that my father has managed to contact that particular 'sentinel' and from what intelligence I can gather, they both seem to have a mutual hatred of you."

"If that's true, why contact me?" Superman asked even though his suspicions screamed the answer was because Lex feared that the supernatural being would be used against him as well.

Lex sighed deeply, "Contrary to public speculation, I don't harbor any ill will towards you, my friend. I just question your methods of 'helping'. After all, you seem to incur massive damages in your exploits at the taxpayer's expense of cleaning up your 'mess'. Besides, as I once told an old friend so many years ago: a man with your extraordinary abilities with the power of a god at his fingertips needs to be kept in check."

Before Superman could contest that statement, Lex finished by stating, "Whatever you want to believe is up to you. However, you can not dispute the fact that any being with unique capabilities in league with Lionel Luthor could only bode ill."

As much as Superman had come to be distrustful and disgusted with Lex, he could only concur with his old friend's assessment. Swallowing the bile that was rising up from what he was about to say, Superman queried, "You said you had information for me?"

Lex smiled broadly, well aware of the meaning behinds those words, "Yes, I do indeed." Lex opened up the briefcase he had and held a folder tightly in his hand. "Now why don't you come down and we can dis---"

His words were interrupted by what he thought was a sudden breeze. It only took a split second to realize that the portfolio he held was no longer in his possession. "What the?" Lex said, clearly annoyed as he figured out what had occurred.

Superman took a moment to revel in Lex's annoyance then opened the folder and what he saw almost made him drop it. He let out a gasp of surprise and Lex knew from the sound that the Man of Steel had paled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An Unknown Cliff, March 2023

"Two days ago, I woke up in a motel room in Gotham," Hiro said as he stood to face the oncoming sunset as well as his brother, "That isn't the part I'm worried about, Clark…"

Superman's countenance softened as his brother broke down in tears, a sight he hadn't seen in years. Superman floated down to stand with his brother and held him until Hiro could continue. His brother's next words shocked him.

"There was blood…" Hiro stated in a daze, "so much blood. It was on my hands and pooled around me. At first I thought it was mine and that I was hurt but I realized that it wasn't and there was nothing in the room that it could have belonged to. Yet somehow I _knew_ it was human and _I_ was responsible for it in some way. What's happening to me?"

As Superman looked into Hiro's pleading eyes, the persona melted away and Clark was speechless. Hiram fell to his knees, distraught. All Clark could do was pat him reassuringly on the back. If it was anybody else, he would've brought such a confessor straight to the police but this was his _kid_ brother. All Clark could say was, "It'll be alright Hiram. Somehow, it'll all be alright. We'll find out what's going on and straighten it out. We'll deal with it."

The words didn't have the soothing effect he had intended as Hiro pulled away from his brother's embrace, stood up and screamed hysterically, "No! It won't be alright, Clark! How the _fuck_ can it be alright?!? I woke up in _blood_, not a hooker or with cocaine or some other thing that could be fixed but in _blood_ that wasn't my own. I have no recollection of a lot of other nights, God only knows what _else_ I could've done. Tell me, Mr-Fucking-Know-It-All, just _how_ are we supposed to deal with that? Huh?"

As Hiro broke down once more, sobbing and on his knees, Clark could only stare as his little brother had voiced the concerns Clark shared. _He's not a kid anymore, he knows what's what but what am I supposed to do? I can't turn him in. For one, I could never forgive myself, not to mention I'd never hear the end of it from Mom and Dad. For two, we both have no idea why he woke up like that and…_

Clark knelt down and reached out tentatively to pat Hiro's back, "Hey."

It took a few minutes for Hiro to calm down. He looked up at his older brother, put on his bravest face and said back, "Hey."

As his little brother brushed away the tears and sniffled, Clark sat down. As he stared at the approaching sunset, he turned to look at Hiro and threw him an awkward smile.

Hiro broke the silence by stating simply, "Now what?"

Clark didn't have an answer and said lightly, "Don't think this is going to make me forget to give you a lecture on drinking."

Hiro smiled slightly, "Damn. Was hoping you'd forget that part."

Clark said softly, "I don't know what we do now."

Hiro prompted, "Well, what would Superman do?"

"Take you to the police."

Clark let his brother remain pale for a few seconds before adding, "But Clark Kent would have to whoop Blue Boy's ass to Hell and back if that happened."

Hiro's eyes grew wide. "Motherfucker," he said as he slugged Clark in the arm. "Ow."

Clark laughed slightly at his brother's reaction, "Come on. I know if you were in my shoes, you couldn't resist that setup."

Hiro nursed his sore hand and grunted, "Whatever. Don't you mean if I were in your pansy-ass, nancy-boy tights?"

"Again with the…"

"Seriously though," Hiro prompted before they detracted into familiarity and away from the real issue.

"Seriously?" Clark said, clearly annoyed that he couldn't defend his uniform. He pondered the matter and finally said, "I don't know. For all we know, you didn't do anything. All we know is how you woke up. Which, by the way, begs the question of why it wasn't on the news two days ago."

"Um," Hiro looked away sheepishly and shifted his feet uneasily, "That would be, uh, because when I woke up…I, um, had gloves on. So I figured there wasn't any of my prints around, so I just snuck out."

"You what?!? I can't believe you _just_ left a crime scene. You didn't call anyone? You didn't call _me_?" Clark screamed heatedly, his voice cracking as jumped to his feet in surprise.

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time, Clark. I was _kinda_ preoccupied if you weren't listening. And besides, I knew this is _exactly_ how you would react. Why do you think I waited two days to tell you?" Hiro shot back as he rose to meet his brother's eyes.

As the brothers stared off at each other with their arms defiantly crossed, Hiro stated softly with a familiar pout, "Look, I know I didn't exactly do the right thing. I don't expect you to understand my actions. I just don't know what to do or where to go, Clark. This is eating at me. I have almost two _months_ of my life where I'm not sure what I've been doing. Just try to put yourself in my shoes and ask yourself if _you_ would've done different."

Clark looked at his _baby_ brother and sighed. He said as sternly as possible, given the circumstances, "Don't think we're not going to have a long talk when this is over. There anything else you've left out?"

Hiro's cheek twitched and he said, "Just one?"

Clark sighed heavily, put his hand over his face and shook his head.

"You better sit down for this one."

When Clark sat down, Hiro continued and began to pace, "The motel wasn't the only thing this past week that's been strange. I've been having dreams of Jor-El."

Hiro put up a hand to stop his older brother from responding, "It isn't anything like you've described about your dreams of Jor-El. It's almost like when I see him, that I'm seeing him through someone else's eyes, like I'm there, on Krypton."

 As he recants the dream, his eyes glaze over. He carries on with the tale with the intensity of a madman, gesturing wildly with his hands, "And I feel like there's someone else there with me, watching it all play out. There's no sound but we're before this tribunal or something. Anyways, we're in front the big-wigs, yelling and screaming at each other and the same thought goes through my head over and over."

 Clark could've sworn he was mistaken but as Hiro finished, it seemed as if his eyes had glowed with the intensity of his statement, "I want to take this bastard down, drag his name through the mud, and see him suffer. Make all those he's ever cared for and love suffer painfully and slowly but most importantly, as cruelly as possible."

Clark could only stare at his brother as these new revelations took form in his mind. Clark wondered, given the recent events, whether he should warn his brother of Kon-El. After the initial encounter, Clark had told their parents about what occurred and Jonathan had thought it best not to scare Hiro with the new information. After all, there was no indication that the Kryptonian would use his knowledge of Clark's secret against him while Kon-El knew he could best Kal-El in battle. _He's my baby brother but he's not a kid anymore. I should tell him. He has a right to know._ As the last rays of the sun dashed the horizon, Clark said, "Hiro, there's something you should know."

Hiro never heard what words followed because as nightfall began, his mind felt as if fire ants were crawling within. He gripped his head, doubled-over and screamed. Clark immediately supported his brother when he saw what was happening to him. The Last Son of Krypton didn't know what was going on, but worry became etched on his face as he saw Hiro's body being covered in tendrils of inky midnight. All the while, the anguish Clark felt for his younger sibling was voiced by Hiro's endless wail.

%commercial break%

A/N: This story seems to like to end with misery at the end of the chapters, doesn't it? No writes yet. Ended up splitting this 'act' b/c there's a lot to go through it.

 May have to come back to change things depending on how the other chapters play out but trying to avoid re-writes. I'll warn if there's major changes that'll affect the overall story.

68

174


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Legacy, Kill Bill Volume 2

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

A/N: Oh yeah, in my stories, I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit. You may be confused by the spoiler listing but I'll explain at the end

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

Oh yeah, I'm horrible with tenses, so please forgive me, I'll try to clean and tighten that up some in the future.

147

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 3

Gotham, Three Days Before

Superman flew over the city. It had been almost two weeks since his meeting with Lex and there was no sign of his quarry. The contents of Lex's folder were etched in his mind. Lex had asked if he was alright and Superman could not pretend to ignore what Lex had witnessed. He had simply replied to Lex that even though he was grateful for the information, he would still have his eye on Lex and then before any more damage was done, the Last Son of Krypton super-sped away from the meeting. _Let Lex wonder._

On the first page of the portfolio was a crisp black and white photo of Kon-El shaking hands with Lionel Luthor. Superman had read the report a thousand times over since then and could recite it by memory but there was one thing that still eluded him. That was what was said during the exchange. The report said that the video and audio recorders were destroyed along with their agents but Superman had a nagging feeling that Lex was holding that as some sort of trump card. _What would Kon-El want with Lionel Luthor? Or better yet, why go to Lionel Luthor of all people?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of fighting. Superman flew down to investigate the matter and stop things before someone was seriously injured. He touched down in the alleyway and was shocked to see, not the young woman fleeing the scene, but her 'savior'. Her savior, Kon-El, was surrounded by what could only be described as carnage. _This makes no sense, why is he playing hero when he told me that he would take up Jor-El's quest to conquer._

Before Superman could react and face his nemesis, he was caught off guard once more. Kon-El, still seemingly oblivious to his presence, became immaterial at the exact moment another masked figure passed through him.

Batman had intended to sneak up on the Eradicator and have a 'talk' with him about his methods. He did not count upon the Eradicator's abilities and as he attempted to tackle him from behind, he ended up hurting his shoulder as he collided into Superman.

"Pathetic," Kon-El sneered. "And by that I mean the both of you, especially the _human_. Did you think I would be so simple to catch when found?"

"I don't know what your game is…" Superman said until the Batman interrupted to finish with, "…but you're in my town and playtime is over."

"On the contrary," Kon-El stated as he dodged a punch from the Batman and avoided a follow-up from Superman. "It has only begun. I shall come for you at the requisite time Kal-El but as punishment for presuming to interfere with my affairs," he continued coldly as he looked Batman dead in the mask, "expect the blood of the innocent to be upon your head." With that he vanished into the shadows.

"Dammit!" the two costumed heroes swore as they found no trace of Kon-El at the scene.

Superman heard the soft sound of a gas cartridge and looked over to catch a glimpse of the Batman ascending into the skyline. He promptly gave chase and once beside the man who ran atop Gotham's roofs, he said, "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"He calls himself Kon-El of Krypton AKA The Eradicator. Appeared on earth earlier this year with motives unknown. Met with Lionel Luthor about two weeks ago. Does not share your weakness to Kryptonite which leads me to believe he is actually a human being with some other source to his powers which so far consist of some method of teleportation, the ability to become immaterial and the unconfirmed ability to fly. Is there anything I left out? I can handle it," Batman states all the facts plainly and stops to smirk at the dropped jaw of Superman.

"How did you?"

"Like I said, it's my city. I can handle him. It's only a matter of time."

"You neglected one important thing," Superman said as Batman started to turn away.

The Batman stopped mid-motion and said wryly, "Did I?"

"Yes, he can drain the strength from anyone. Including me, but most importantly, he means to conquer this world."

"That last part doesn't add up," the Batman ponders as he turns to face the Man of Steel. "Why play the part of a 'hero' if his aim is to conquer?"

"I wondered that myself. He claims to share the same father as me."

"Jor-El," Batman stated as the Last Son of Krypton fidgeted at how much he knew.

"Yes, Jor-El and if you know that name, you must know what my father's original intention in sending me to Earth was," Batman nodded and Superman concluded, "then let me handle him. It's not only practical but personal, Bruce."

The Batman didn't flinch at the name but only said, "I know a lot more than just who he is. I don't trust you, but understand a personal vendetta. Just remember, if he gets even an inch towards Jor-El's goal of conquest, then Chloe Sullivan becomes privy to a very interesting file." Superman paled and blinked and in that moment, the Batman was gone.

The following morning in a suburb between Gotham and Princeton, the local police found themselves in the midst of a grisly murder mystery. The whole neighborhood of Lucas Circle was found brutally murdered. No one was spared, none lived to tell the tale of what happened and the surrounding community stated not a sound was heard during the timeframe in which the murders took place.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Smallville, April 2004

Lionel Luthor stood in front of a wall in the Kawatche caves. _It was there! It's still there. I just need to find a way to get to it._ Still, days after the octagonal disc had flown into the wall, no trace of the indentation and the disc that _flown_ into its place. There is no time for him to think as a white tendril of light hits him square in the chest. Over the pain screaming in his mind, a voice states _Lionel Luthor, you seek to extend your pathetically short and human lifespan. I will bestow this upon you but one day you shall repay that debt or become judged._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An Unknown Cliff, March 2023

As Clark cradled the writhing form of his brother, he is unexpectedly knocked back by one of the tendrils of inky midnight. When the tendril touches him, he feels a sort of déjà vu as he is momentarily weakened. He has no time think about it as he looks over to see a familiar black-clad figure with a Kryptonian symbol where his brother once was.

Clark states heatedly, "Jor-El."

The figure laughs, "Not quite, though I'm disappointed that you had to find out this way. I was planning something more _devastating_. I offer you one last chance, Kal-El, to join me in ruling this planet. After all, we both know that we are better than these _humans_."

"I will never join you! Give my brother back his life," Superman says as he lunges at his nemesis.

Kon-El sidesteps the lunge and with a kick, uses Superman's momentum against him to send him over the cliff. The Man of Steel recovers and floats in the air only to be driven towards the earth with a lunge from his opponent. "Kal-El, you do not deny that you are above these animals. That is good, you are beginning to accept your right as God," Kon-El whispers into his ear as they plunge towards the earth.

The two bodies impact the ground with a force that is almost equivalent to a nuclear explosion which drives them to opposite ends of the half-mile deep crater. Time stands still as both figures super-speed to their feet to face off once more.

"Quit calling me that. My name is Clark Kent," Superman states angrily, knocking away the debris from the impact that is still frozen in mid-air.

"If I'm going to call you by an earth name, your moniker of 'Superman' would be more appropriate. Clark Kent is your disguise, your secret identity. It always has been," states the Eradicator as he too knocks away the rocks.

Superman lets loose a blast of heat vision that strikes Kon-El in the chest, sending him back into the wall of the crater. Kon-El notices that there is a piece of Kryptonite on his end of the crater and suppresses a smile.

"You did not become Superman," Kon-El continues mockingly as he lets loose a gust of cold wind that drives Superman back into the opposite wall. "You were born Superman. When you wake up in the morning, you are still Superman. Clark Kent is your alter ego."

Superman pushes off against the wall and flies towards his opponent with fists extended. Kon-El's speech is cut short as Clark's attack connects. Rolling with the punch allows Kon-El to grab onto the cape and yank back on it to stop Superman with a force that would snap the neck of a human being. Using the disorientation from the move to his advantage, he slams Clark face first into the glowing meteor rock repeatedly and continues, "This cape is your clothes. The symbol a part of your heritage. What Kent wears, the glasses the business suit, that's the _costume_. That's the costume you wear to blend in with the animals. Clark Kent is your impersonation of humanity, your mockery of it. What are the characteristics of Clark Kent? He's weak, unsure of himself... he's a coward. Just like those that raised you and those you protects because they lack _our_ power," Kon-El eulogizes as he launches a series of attacks upon Clark that leave the Man of Steel bleeding and weak.

A battered Clark lies before the sadistic being that inhibits his brother's body, the green glow of death illuminating the form. The word of the Batman echo in his head, _Does not share your weakness to Kryptonite._

"You are just as pathetic as your mother, Lara-El," says the Eradicator, "I told her, at a moment much like this, of my plans for you. Now you shall know the last face she saw before her death."

The mask on the Eradicator morphs into the face of a black-haired, vicious looking man with a beard, "**Son of Jor-El, kneel before Zod!**"

Before he can deliver the final death blow, Zod is pushed back by an invisible force. He screams in agony, clutching his head, "NO! This can not be. You are only _human_."

At first Clark thought someone had saved him by knocking Zod back. Then he thought that the Zod was stripping his suit away. Then he realized, with utter horror, that a body was coming out of Zod's chest.

Zod looked into Hiro's face as both are both on their knees in recovery. Hiro stares into the fading face of Zod and challenges, "Leave my brother alone. We both know you have two choices here, you can die trying to kill my brother or you can go to Cythonna's icy embrace."

With that Zod vanishes into the darkness, leaving a smiling Hiro and bewildered Clark. Hiro walks over to the Kryptonite and effortlessly digs it out of the wall with one hand and heaves it skyward. Clark begins to heal as Hiro smiles at his brother and collapses to the ground. Concerned only for his brother, Clark rushes to his side, rolls him over and Hiro's eyes stare vacantly at the sky. _He's not breathing and, oh my God, his heart…it's not beating._

commercial break

A/N: I'm horrible with action it seems. This was supposed to be really action packed with the exception of the cave scene. I figured since I am writing this story in a Tarantino style, I'd reference the Superman monologue. I had to, of course, modify it but it's one of my favorite dialogues this year. Please, any tips on writing action would be tremendously helpful.

67

214


	5. Chapter 4: ExPosition

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Premiere, Talisman, Relic

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

A/N: I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit. Krypton is a Matriarchy in this universe.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

111

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 4

Smallville, 2021

"That's exactly my point, Hiro," Lex sighed, "No one knows anything about him but what he tells us. How do we know it's the truth? How do we know there's no hidden agenda?"

Lex looked at the boy seated across from him in Lex's study within the Luthor Mansion and waited for an answer. Hiro's appearance didn't faze him, unlike the rest of the town. Lex has no room to talk, considering his own adolescent adventures. Also, he knew what it was like to be treated differently based on appearances. Though Lex was surprised that the Smallville coach hasn't cracked down on him yet. _Then again, Hiro probably gave the ultimatum it's either like it or he leaves the team. Normally, I could see the coach waving bye but what Hiro can do, it's almost inhuman. Then again I thought the same about his brother once. Guess it's something about the way Jonathan and Martha have raised them._

Hiro grinned at the man he once and in some ways still considered an uncle. Now Lex was more of a mentor and brother to him. Sometimes Hiro felt closer to Lex than Clark, Lex wasn't as controlling as Clark. His hair was done up in a faux-hawk complimented by the hair color of the month, which was construction orange. The face piercings were minimal, the eyebrow and top of the ears were done as well as his tongue which became visible when he said, "When you put it that way, we don't. But let me ask you this, if Superman is such a bad person, why the act for…what, 7 odd years now?"

Lex shook his head, "Yes, 7 years and he hasn't seemed to age a day."

"Oil of Olay?" Hiro offered with a smile.

"Very funny. What I meant was that, we know he's alien. That he claims to have been raised on Earth and that his intentions are good and noble but that's _all_ we know in the 7 years since he emerged into the public spotlight."

"Claims?"

"Yeah, claims. We can't confirm it since he wants to supposedly protect the family. Which is understandable but that sort of threat comes with being in the public eye, I know from experience. Besides that whole story is probably a load of horse shit."

Hiro laughed, "This I've got to hear. Why don't you believe he was raised on Earth?"

"He's above us. He has powers like unto a god, why would he be happy _pretending_ to be less than he is? It would be beneath him, he'd be unhappy. Besides, anyone with that kind of power should be held under severe scrutiny. It's like I discussed with Clark long ago, power of that magnitude needs the brave to step forward and keep it in check."

Hiro looked at Lex thoughtfully and said, "I've never thought of that either. But for the sake of argument, let's say that claim is true. Would you trust him then?"

"That would all depend. Again it would be the issue of privacy he maintains. We don't know who raised him. They could be as decent as your parents or as twisted as my father. Even then, I think anyone would support his claim of parentage just to share the spotlight. Irregardless of the danger that comes with it. Hell, I think even Jonathan and Martha would even do it. And they're the most decent folks I know!" Lex threw up his arms in exasperation and to emphasize his point.

Hiro laughed for other reasons unknown to Lex. He always liked this debate. It made him feel like he was disobeying his folks yet not. It was a dagger's edge he ran and the knowledge of that thrilled him more than any game he's ever played. "So is that all you have against him? Other than the whole prop---"

The discussion was interrupted when the door to the study slammed open and a 4 year old boy with red hair ran into the room screaming, "Uncle Hilo."

Hiro scooped him up into his arms and threw him up into the air to catch him. Lex shot him a death glance and then smiled slightly and shook his head. "Hiro, He-Row," he said to child neutrally. "You really have to work on your r's, Lewis."

Lewis nodded as Hiro smiled and asked warmly, "How was school? My favorite little nephew isn't having any troubles? Don't need me to beat up someone, do ya?"

Lewis shook his head 'no' and as Lana entered the room with a squirming baby girl in her arms said, "Mommy, mommy, I told you that Uncle Hilo was hele."

Lana smiled and said to Hiro, "Happy 16th, what brings you around here? Is the Miata the wrong color? You do like it, don't you?"

Hiro grinned, "No, no, it's perfect," his face shifted into a frown as he finished with, "Well, almost perfect. Dad says I can't keep it."

Lana sighed, shifted the baby into her other arm as it wiggled more and said, "Ah, so you're here to return it. I remember when the same thing happened to Clark. I guess even if it is from me, Jonathan will never accept anything with the Luthor name attached."

Hiro shrugged in agreement and Lana called to Lex, "Lex, can you take Lillian? She's been fussy all day, I think she misses you."

As Lex came over to take the baby and kiss his wife on the cheek, Hiro kicked at the floor as if it was dirt and looked sheepishly down at his feet as he said, "Actually. No."

"I don't get it. If you can't keep it and don't want to return it, what do you plan to do?"

Hiro looked to Lex for support and Lex smirked, "I told you before, you'll have to ask her." Lex went back to tending the now calm baby, indicating clearly that the matter was settled.

"Ask me what?" Lana said and Hiro chose carefully what he was going to say next.

Lana repeated her question, this time with a hint of dread and authority mixed into the curiosity.

"Well, you see," Hiro said as he look everywhere except for directly at Lana. "I figured, you bought back your old house and all for memories. And you're not really using it. I could put the car in the barn and dad won't have to see it. Everybody wins," he stated so quickly that it was surprising he could get it out in one breath. Hiro saw Lex out of the corner of his eye visibly trying to contain his amusement and failing.

Lana stared at Hiro in a way that reminded of the way his mother looked when he did something wrong. Hiro got down on his knees and pleaded, "Please, Lana? Pretty, pretty please? With cherries on top? It's not fair that I have to suffer because Dad dislikes Lex because Clark still holds a grudge. It's not fair!"

Lana shot Lex daggers when he let a chortle slip out and he promptly became somber. This distraction was her downfall. When she looked back at Hiro, he had unleashed his patented pout. Lana resisted, "Hiro, you just can't lie to your father and ask me to help you do the same."

Hiro remained silent and his face may as well have been a statue's. Lana rolled her eyes, "Well, I suppose it's not really lying since, knowing you, you'll word it precisely so that it's ambiguous. But it's still wrong and…will you quit that already, you win!"

Hiro smiled as Lana turned to Lex and testily teased, "Why did you ever teach him that look? You knew how dangerous it was when he was young and now he's just perfecting it more and more."

Lex responded, "He would've learned about its power sooner or later."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Smallville, 1986

General Zod stood in front of an octagonal crevice in the cave wall in front of him. _Finally, once and for all, I can prove Jor-El's treasonous ways. I had to sway the Council to grant permission to come to this primitive planet. Of course, they required that I wear this memory charm,_ Zod fingered a pendant that bore the symbol of his station, _to ensure their precious directive of leaving these animals to their own 'evolution'. At least I can take it off when I do the latest military intelligence update. To think they would presume to strip me of my rank should I violate their conditions. _

Zod held his palm towards the indentation and a brilliant white light ebbed between him and the wall. He searched Nam-An's memory archive for the time Jor-An, now known as Jor-El, was allowed to update the archive as well as the programs contained within it. Zod found what he was looking for, a seemingly ambiguous subroutine that accepted Kryptonian transmissions to update an Avatar of the Jor-El in the event he is forced to send his future family to this planet. This was a blatant disregard for the Council's edict of non-colonization and all the evidence Zod needed to convince them of Jor-El's treason. Forcing himself to remain calm for the recorder, he whispered towards the pendant, "I hope that this is enough to convince the council of my warnings. Now I will update the military database. This will take approximately 36 Earth hours."

Taking the pendant off and setting it aside with his free hand, General Zod thought to himself, _So much for playing nice for that damn recorder. 36 hours is more than enough time to do the update and make a few changes of my own. Soon my family will be avenged for the disgrace the House of El brought us so millennia  ago._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Krypton, Time of Destruction

Zod raced out of the lab and towards his ship. As he prepped it to leave the dying world, a section ground fell beneath the craft. The fuel core broke and muffled explosions could be felt as the entire rear section of the shuttle was destroyed. "#$ !$kqn- &&ooix," Zod swore a Kryptonian curse that is has no equivalent in any human tongue. As the rest of the ship sank into the molten core of the planet, Zod sent an update signal to the memory archive and smiled with the knowledge that his will would live on.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Undisclosed Hospital, March 2023

Clark sat beside a comatose Hiro, holding his brother's hand. Their parents weren't due for another hour. When Clark had come for them after dropping Hiro off at the nearest hospital, they had said the hospital called and they would drive there. Clark looked at them in awe until Jonathan said, "You've done all you can for him, son. If we arrive there within seconds, minutes even, there will be too many questions and from what you told us, that's the last thing we need. Go. People, especially the media, will start to wonder why Hiro's brother hasn't answered his voicemail. We'll try to keep them focused on us."

Clark played his role in keeping his true identity secret. He did indulge and say his sudden appearance within minutes by stating that he requested that Superman bring him there quickly. Given the amount of 'exclusives' Clark has had with Superman, the story wasn't questioned.

Looking at the still form of his brother, Clark held back tears, let go of Hiro's hand, and bowed his head down with his hands clasped together in prayer. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I promise you that this Zod will pay for this. I just need to find him."

The only response was the steady beeping of the monitors, "You can make it through this. You're strong. A lot stronger than me at times. I should be in that bed, not you."

Sniffling, he continued, "Would it help if I promised I won't lecture you about the drinking, if you just wake up? Lord knows I couldn't tell Mom and Dad about the motel. I just told them about you needing to talk and Zod appearing. I promise I won't tell them anything, it'll be between you and me."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, "I promise not to ride you anymore about the piercings, hair and whatever else you choose to do as long as I don't think you're in immediate danger. Just come back to us, Hiro. Mom and Dad would be broken if they lost you. I would be too. What do you want, God? What will it take to have my little brother back?"

"You could also promise to hook me up with a computer internship," said a familiar voice.

"Hiro!" Clark exclaimed.

The youngest Kent smiled mischievously and Clark looked at him suspiciously, "Just how long have you been awake?"

"Since a little before you started making promises," Hiro mumbled.

"You little shit! Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"Consider it payback for telling me you'd jail me," Hiro shot back.

The brother's stared at each other and laughed. "Besides, when you started that, I was curious just how badly you wanted me back."

"Well since you were already awake, I'm not bound to keep them."

"Uh huh, you are too," Hiro asserted.

"We'll argue about that later, I need to tell the doctors you're awake now. Other than some weird thing with your blood tests, and of course the coma, they say you're fine."

"Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"Nothing, get the doctors and I'll explain when they're done"

Clark looked at his brother, tempted to have him explain now but worried there may be some complications the doctors missed. He decided it was better to wait and make sure Hiro was truly okay.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The doctors checked on Hiro and hours later, the Kents were told that barring the results from the next blood test, he was in perfect health. They were at a loss to explain his previous state. Jonathan and Martha had handled the press. Clark called in a few favors, including one to Chloe for assistance to get the other reporters to wait for an official press conference to ask Hiro their questions.

Clark did one more thorough sweep of their surroundings and was interrupted by his brother's simple statement, "its clear, Clark. No one can hear us but ourselves."

"You can't know that unless I…"

"I do know, I checked too," said in a near whisper but his family caught it.

The remaining Kents all said at once, "How can you…"

Hiro stopped them by holding up his hand and said with authority in his voice, "Let me get to that later. Short explanation is I'm not sure if it's a residual effect of the bond with Zod or this is a permanent thing but I know I need to let Clark know what he needs to know. I can't chance it wearing off. If it does before I can tell him, Zod _will_ conquer the Earth."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor asked to see Jonathan and Martha. They asked for one second and the door closed. Clark told them he'd fill them in and they went to see what the doctor wanted.

They left the room and as soon as they were alone, Hiro turned to Clark and stated coldly, "General Zod has to die. There is no other way and we have less than 48 hours to do it."

"Hiro, I agree that he must be punished, but we have no right to act as judge, jury and executioner."

"On the contrary, we do. By Kryptonian law…"

"We're not on Krypton and how do you know their laws? And I thought you said you'd start from the beginning."

"I am, I just wanted to make that clear and then you side-tracked me. Like you're doing now."

"Am not."

"Are too and don't start, I'm starting from the beginning, starting now. Remember when you found me unconscious in the cave this past January?"

Prompted by Clark's nod, Hiro continued, "That's the beginning. I guess. Don't look at me like that. I say I guess because it's where it began for me, but not the actual beginning beginning. Anyways, long story short is that the cave downloaded Zod and a vast amount of Kryptonian knowledge into me."

"Zod gained control because the process of downloading that to a human required, um, uh," Hiro stopped to think and finally said, "I guess nanobots would be the best term in English. What he didn't count on was that I figured out, subconsciously, what was going on and started reprogramming the nanobots to reassert control of my body."

"How could you do that?"

"When Zod downloaded into me, he had to also download the entirety of Kryptonian knowledge," Hiro stated plainly, "there's more but we don't have the time to get into details. Suffice it to say the times you felt drained, it was for a reason. Zod needed to replicate your DNA pattern so that he can access a Kryptonian military outpost in Antarctica. After that fight, he had gained enough and will have accessed it by now."

"I thought you said we had 48 hours."

"We do, I'm not worried about what's in the outpost. He needs another form to inhibit or he'll cease to exist, preferably one already matured with Kryptonian technology."

"Where would he find that?"

"With Lionel Luthor and since Lionel won't resist the merge in any way, they'll be one being within 48 hours. Then Lionel will know all Zod knows, he'll know about Clark Kent. About our family."

Clark paled, "There must be some other way other than killing him. There has to be. I'll find it, I need to go."

"Clark, wait, I'll come with you and help."

"No," Clark said vehemently, "I can't allow you to be put in harm's way anymore." Upon stating that, Clark sped out of the room and southward.

_Dammit, __Clark__. You didn't let me finish. Zod will use Kryptonite against you, he won't make it a fair fight unless you challenge him in the proper Kryptonian ritual form. I've come away with that knowledge and something else, I can help._ Hiro closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later, he was the center of a circular white wave of light that exploded around him and swept through the hospital causing time itself to freeze around him.

commercial break

A/N: Please, wait before the flames, I'll explain sometime in the next chapter or at least in a note about how the remaining nanobots in his body have changed him. Suffice it to say, the next chapter may look cheesy b/c I'm giving Hiro some powers but I just can up with a sequel idea that'll carry that arc into the next story. Thus making what will hopefully be a good trilogy. I just didn't feel like writing the dialogue now to explain it all. I may redo that later, dunno. You can also email or message me and I'll try to explain.

105

216


	6. Chapter 5: The Cycle of Life

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Talisman

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

A/N: I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit. Krypton is a Matriarchy in this universe. Waverider is explained, to those who don't know the name from the DC universe, at the end notes.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

127

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 5

Undisclosed Hospital, March 2023

"What the…" Hiro said when he noticed the temporal change.

"Hello Hiro," said a male voice.

Turning towards the source, Hiro asked, "Who are you?" to the man dressed in gold and black spandex whose face was obscured by the shadows. "Come out where I can see you."

"As you wish, but don't let my appearance alarm you," the mystery man said as he stepped into the light. Hiro held back a gasp as he saw the man's golden face and matching _flaming_ golden 'hair'.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Hiro asked as his eyes glanced at the door to the hall and his mind calculated the best plan of escape. _I'm fully healed now, if I can find a way to distract him…I can make it out the door. Take the fight out of the hospital if it comes to it._

The man chuckled slightly and said, "Good questions. Some of which you should be asking yourself. However, to answer your questions, I was once Matthew Ryder. Now I am known simply as 'Waverider' and I've come from the future to help you."

"Right, Arnold," Hiro said as the speech reminded him of an old movie Chloe once made him watch.

"I don't blame you for having reservations," Waverider said, "I'd say the same if I were in your position."

Hiro grunted, not noticing that the man had moved beside his bedside.

"Perhaps the best way to convince you is to show you," the visitor stated and reached out to touch Hiro.

Hiro didn't have time to avoid the touch and upon contact saw a great many things. Hiro saw things he has done that no one knew about, losing his virginity to Lara when he was 14, as well as things he had never witnessed personally, the destruction of Krypton, Clark's arrival on earth, his birth, Lex and Lionel fighting over some knife as it crumbles at their touch, his recent battle against his own brother, Lois holding the still body of Superman, a shaman painting the legend of Naman on the cave wall, himself above the corpse of Zod and one image too terrible to describe.

"Ok, I believe you. Well, I believe that you know things that you shouldn't," Hiro said, "I don't know why I should trust you."

Waverider shrugged, "You don't have to trust me when I say that you will save your brother from death. Plus you're still alive. If I meant to harm you, you'd be dead."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Hiro retorted defiantly.

"I have given you a glimpse of what was and what is to come," Waverider stated, "what you do is up to you. Because of Kryptonian technology, you have the ability to make a difference. The question you should be asking is 'will you use it?' We will meet again. I can not interfere any more than I have."

Upon stating that, he vanished, leaving Hiro to his own thoughts. Hiro didn't need long to think. Given what he knew from Naman's memory archive and what Waverider shown him, his decision was made. He got out of the hospital bed, peered into the hallway and noticed that time was still stopped. Not wanting to push his luck, he made his way towards the Kawatche cave. All the way, he mentally programmed the nanobots that inhibited his body to do what he needed them to do.

Upon reaching the caves, he reached out towards the wall that had the octagonal indentation and a white light struck his palm. He searched for Jor-El's original avatar. _Come on, where is it? Nothing is ever truly deleted with Earth computers, I hope it's the same with Kryptonian computers. Ah, there you are. Now time to restore you and on to phase two of my plan._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Antarctica, 1 hour later

Zod stood before Superman in a scene that reminded him of Lara-El on Krypton. Zod wore the same uniform from that event at this moment as well. The green glow within the golden, metallic room testified how this situation came to be. It had taken the better part of the hour to lure the Man of Steel into the room but it was worth it. Smiling triumphantly, Zod said coolly as he held a Kryptonian force-lance before his prey, "You will die like your bitch of a mother."

The force-lance glowed brighter and before the deathblow could be delivered, a sword came down from the air and cut through the tip of the lance. Zod looked towards the source of the disruption and saw Hiro floating in a black suit that bore the same Kryptonian symbol for outcast, a 'x' within a circle, in silver. His voice boomed within the 30 foot room, "Zod-Ur, Son of Gaz and Zim-Ur, hear me. I, Hiram Robert Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, challenge you for the title of General of the Kryptonian Royal Forces. _The blade shall bleed the truth_."

Zod sneered, "You have no right. Our technology may flow within your veins but not the blood of Krypton."

Hiro smirked as he touched down, "By that logic, you have no rights as well. Would you dishonor your lineage by refusing my challenge? The souls of your ancestors will freeze in the bowels of Cythonna."

Zod's face changed to a look of pure hatred and as he threw down the force-lance, he responded, "I don't need powers to defeat you in trial by combat." Picking up the sword that sliced his force-lance, he intoned, "_The sword shall bear witness to justice_."

Kal-El gasped, "Hiro, no," but both combatants concentrated on the battle at hand and didn't hear. If they did, it was ignored.

As they circled each other patiently, Zod remarked, "I had wondered where the ancestors' blades had been hidden. They are so much better than the ones I remember using. Too bad that technology was lost until now. I should thank you for giving me such a powerful tool. They say that it could cut through a god if the need arose."

"You talk too much, Zod," Hiro said and they exchanged a quick series of feigns and parries. Hiro, impressively, held up well but not well enough. First blood was drawn by Zod and as blood flowed down Hiro's cheek, Zod remarked, "I learned from Lara-El that patience and controlling my impulses are a virtue. Pity, you have access to my memories, yet you made the same mistake. You humans are quite pitiful to think that you can repeat something and expect a different result."

Hiro just smirked, "Horseshoes and hand-grenades." He deflected a diagonal slash from Zod and attempted to throw a punch into Zod's opened guard. Unfortunately, Zod had the same idea and connected first. Hiro rolled with the punch using his left shoulder, extending his right heel which connected with Zod's chin. Planting his left hand on the ground, he cart-wheeled to his feet only to find Zod in a kippup to meet the next attack.

"Impressive, lucky, but impressive."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hiro said arrogantly.

Hiro pressed the fight. Zod deflected the blows and was spun around with his back exposed to Hiro. Hiro jumped to deliver what he believed to be the final blow only to find Zod's blade pierce an inch below his heart. Zod pulled his blade and spun to behead Hiro. Hiro was barely able to deflect the fatal strike.

As his opponent clutched his wound, Zod smiled and pressed his advantage. Hiro was forced to defend and each consecutive strike brought Zod closer to victory. Zod went for the final thrust in his attack, only to find that Hiro didn't deflect the initial feign as he expected. Instead, Hiro side-stepped, spun on his left foot and brought his blade under the pit of his own arm to deliver a strike to Zod's heart. Hiro heard the warrior's sword clatter to the ground and looked over his left shoulder to see the look of surprise on Zod's face. "Impossible," the dying General gasped.

Hiro said in the barest whisper, "Vanity, Zod, vanity. That was your weakness." _Forgive me God. Forgive me __Clark__._ Hiro spun out from his position, ripping the blade through Zod's body and brought the full momentum of the spin to bear on the neck of Zod. The head flew through the air, the death mask of Zod changing into the face of Lionel Luthor.

 Sheathing the swords, Hiro hobbled towards his brother and carried him out from the room. Once away from the Kryptonite and on the icy surface of Antarctica, Hiro retched.

commercial break

A/N: Waverider is a part of the Linear Men, a group dedicated to the preservation of the timestream. Something like that, that whole arc will be resolved in the next story. Suffice it to say that he's a time traveler that's not supposed to interfere but occasionally does. There's an epilogue after this chapter, I'll probably write both and then publish, dunno yet. The blades come from my take on Krypton's first expeditions here. I still have to finish that too.

83

210


	7. Epilogue: The End?

TITLE: A Different Kind of Hiro

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Talisman

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

A/N: I'm interpreting the meanings of the traditional Superman symbol and the Smallville (Jor-El branded) symbol to mean whatever fits my stories best…I apologize for confusion b/c I'm lazy. Plus, AU, I think I have some leeway to fudge a bit. Waverider is explained, to those who don't know the name from the DC universe, at the end notes.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

120

A Different Kind of Hero

Chapter 5

Antarctica, March 2023

Hiro retched until his stomach was empty and then he dry-heaved. Clark healed in the sun and rose to touch his brother gently on the shoulder.

Both brothers were tear-stricken as they looked at one another. Hiro broke the silence, "Sorry, Clark. It was the only way."

"Thanks for saving my life, but are you sure it had to end like that?"

"Does it matter? It's been done and I can't change the past," Hiro asked bitterly and saw the concern in his brother's eyes. "Yes, it had to end like that. You didn't have him in your head. You don't have to live the memories of the atrocities he committed without remorse. If he had lived, we wouldn't have found peace and our parents wouldn't be safe."

Clark mulled over the statement and said simply, "I believe you. I don't agree with some of your choices but I know that you'll always do the right thing. Even if the right thing is something I couldn't do myself. Does that make me better? No, if anything it makes me a coward of sorts."

"No, it doesn't," Hiro responded, "it makes you better because you are. You should never cross the line I was forced to. I wish to God there was another way, but I promise you this: I'll never cross that line again. I can't bear it. Does that make me weak?"

Clark livened up and said as he punched his brother jokingly on the shoulder, "No, it makes you a wussy. I can't believe you puked like that."

Hiro shook his head, "You come that close to death and see how you react."

Clark sighed and then suddenly realized, "Hey, wait, weren't you injured? And how did you get here and what was with the floating?"

Hiro let out a long sigh and said, "Nanobots. I'll explain later, the bigger question is what are we going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Clark blinked, "You're kidding, right? We tell them the truth."

"Yeah," Hiro said sarcastically, "That'll go over _real_ well. I can see it now. Um, Mom, Dad, the nanobots that Zod used to take over my body are still there. They're good now and there won't be a relapse. Oh yeah, I was able to program them so that I could simulate some of Clark's powers. Don't worry, I can turn them off at any time. Oh yeah, I had to behead Zod to save my brother. Thanks for understanding."

"You have a better idea? I'd love to hear it," Clark retorted.

"They _so_ are not going to let me play football again. There goes my full ride at Princeton."

"You shouldn't anyways, you have powers now. You could hurt someone, inadvertently."

Hiro stood up and Clark mirrored the action, "Weren't you listening, Clark? I can shut them down. Unlike you. I should still be able to play."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Clark tackled his brother with full force. Hiro got angry and said, "What the fuck was that about?"

"You're unscratched. If I was a normal person, you would've injured me."

"Exactly. You aren't normal. Besides being a complete control freak with a Jesus complex, you would've hurt me if I hadn't put up a telekinetic forcefield in time."

"And what if you think you'll get hurt by someone who is human? What if you subconsciously put up that field during a game?" Clark said annoyed by his brother's stubbornness.

Hiro howled in frustration, "I can't believe you."

A few minutes of silence later, they both calmed down. Finally, Hiro said softly, "Fine, I guess I could pay for the rest of school with the money I've made from endorsements. I'm sure there hasn't been any official statement as to what happened to me. We can figure out something to spin so that I can't play."

Clark smiled, "Don't worry, little brother. We'll find a way to work things out. What's with your tights?"

"Don't start, Ballerina. These were given to me along with the swords from the _real_ Jor-El. Besides, I think I'll get a mask and call myself 'Nightwing', like I suggested instead of 'Superman'. Why'd you go with such a lame name?"

"Hey, Lois came up with that, not me," Clark said defensively.

"Oh yeah, and you went along figures. What is it with you and brunettes? I mean Lois and Chloe are alike except for that. Why Lois?"

"Let's not start on women, Mr. Chick-of-the-Week. Are you ever going to have a serious girlfriend?"

"Hey, I'm young. I don't need to settle until later. Besides, I don't need Miss Right. I'll settle for Miss Right Now. Something you'll never understand. You're such a boy scout, you know that? Right?"

"Were we even raised by the same parents? I swear Mom and Dad have gotten soft in their old age."

commercial break

A/N: Waverider is a part of the Linear Men, a group dedicated to the preservation of the timestream. Something like that, that whole arc will be resolved in the next story. Suffice it to say that he's a time traveler that's not supposed to interfere but occasionally does. I hope you enjoyed, I'll be writing the last part of the trilogy that will explain exactly how the nanobots have changed Hiro. (Think Superboy from the present day comics, but don't worry…the cheese of that will be resolved by the end of the trilogy)

95

215


End file.
